


A Pleasurable Sting

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, because mansell, brief mention of sexual harassment, but probably just nice memories, possible masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: During a dull meeting with Commander Anderson, Chandler finds himself distracted.A direct sequel to Relief.





	A Pleasurable Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Blessedjessed asked for a sequel to Relief
> 
> An attempt was made

"...Joe?"

 

Chandler blinked up at the commander in confusion. He'd allowed his thoughts to drift. They were talking about an upcoming meeting with the People and Training board and he honestly couldn't think of anything he cared about less at that particular moment.

 

"Sorry?"

 

Anderson sighed and fixed him with a look he was getting fairly tired of seeing at the moment. "I said, are you fully prepared for the topics that will be brought up in regards to your team."

 

Joe frowned. "Is there a reason they would be focusing on my team in particular?"

He fiddled with the elastic band around his wrist, not quite needing to snap it against his skin yet. Meetings with the commander had gone from comfortable to tense during the Ripper case. Things had gotten better during the Brooks case but had deteriorated in the interim years. Now every meeting with the man he once thought of as his greatest ally was fraught with anxiety.

 

Anderson raised an eyebrow. "Well, for a start the list of harassment complaints against DC Mansell is beginning to look like war and peace." He held up a hand to stop Joe's immediate defence of his team. "I am well aware he has been in a committed relationship for some time now but the board are taking this seriously. It's not the seventies, Joe. Either his behaviour stops or he's being sent on a sensitivity course and you'll put up with whoever the board chooses to give you for a replacement in the mean time."

 

He winced. The team had been through so much together now that even the thought of separating them temporarily felt like a nightmare. Joe could just imagine how inclusive they would be of someone new, even for a short time.

He snapped the band and suppressed a flinch at the sudden sting. Far stronger than normal and with a pleasant lingering burn. He looked down and realised his wrist was still raw from three nights previous. From Kent. Emerson.

 

Joe felt himself flush and swallowed thickly. "I'll...have a word with him sir." He snapped the band again and felt heat suffuse through him. "A strong word."

 

"Yes. I should think so." Anderson said with a frown.

 

Joe cleared his throat and pulled at his collar to loosen it a little before going back to toying with the band.

 

"Was there anything else, Sir?"

 

Snap. He straightened his back to hide a shiver.

 

"No, not for the moment. I think we've covered everything else."

 

Snap. He felt his trousers begin to become constricting,

 

"Then, if you'll excuse me, I'll follow up with my team."

 

Snap. He swallowed a moan, feeling himself begin to sweat.

 

"See that you do." They shook hands briefly, and as Joe left the commanders office he sent a text with shaking hands to Emerson Kent.

 

**:Meet me outside the station:**

**Author's Note:**

> Information about the people and training board (not that I really included any) was taken from the London Metropolitan Police website.


End file.
